


Свобода

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Единственное место, где он чувствует себя свободным





	Свобода

Так было всегда.

Так было в детстве на Татуине. Он был рабом, имуществом, не человеком даже — вещью. Без права на выбор, без права на свое мнение и на свою жизнь. Но когда начинали гудеть двигатели, когда в ладони ложились рукояти управления и мчалась под каром на немыслимой скорости земля — менялось все. Он переставал быть вещью, переставал быть маленьким мальчиком, и даже Энакином Скайуокером быть переставал — он становился каром, скоростью, самим стремительным полетом. Закладывало уши от ветра, обжигали лицо мелкие песчинки — он летел, он был счастлив, он был свободен.

Так было в Храме джедаев. Среди всех "нельзя" и "надо", среди бесконечных наставлений и ограничений, среди "нет эмоций" и "нет привязанностей" случались мгновения абсолютной свободы. Спидер, планер, истребитель, космический корабль — неважно. Сердце пело, душа рвалась с привязи. Ужасались случайные зрители, ворчал учитель — неважно. Он растворялся — в полете, в Силе. В свободе.

Так было сейчас. Глухое застарелое горе, вялый гнев и равнодушная ненависть — все отступало за штурвалом истребителя. Становились ярче краски, громче звуки, он как будто просыпался из вялотекущего муторного сна — или наоборот, засыпал и видел цветные сны. Снова скорость, снова полет; он — не один человек, он — истребитель, он — эскадрилья, он — вся Галактика. Все это — его и только его. И только здесь он свободен.

Вейдер думает, что, когда он умрет, его душа должна вселиться в какой-нибудь истребитель.  
И тогда он будет свободен навсегда.


End file.
